Paintballing
by TeaPotts
Summary: Becker takes Jess out paintballing. Fluffy, one shot.


"Becker, what in the world are we doing here?" Jess asked, looking at the wooded area he had pulled up to.  
"We're going to have a bit of fun." He grinned.  
"And by fun you mean…?"  
"Aww come on, you'll love it!" He said jumping out of his truck, then heading around to her door to help her out.  
"If you say so." She shook her head, but her excited smile was hard to miss.  
Becker went to the bed of his truck and pulled out two cases that looked suspiciously like gun cases.  
"Are you ser-" Jess started but was cut off by Becker.  
"It's not what you think! These aren't just guns, Jess." He grinned again as he opened one of the cases and pulled the gun out, "They're paintball guns. We're going paintballing."  
Jess' eyebrows rose, suddenly getting interested. Though she still felt the need to mock him, she shook her head, "You and your guns."  
"It'll be fun." He smiled, "If only because I get to wrap my arms around you and teach you how to use it."  
"Honestly, Hilary! You think I don't know how to use a paintball gun?" She jokingly retorted.  
His eyebrow shot up in curiosity, "Ohh, do you?"  
"Yes, yes I do!" She defended, stomping her foot into the ground  
He grinned, "Alright then. We skip the training session and I lose out of a few cuddles. This is even better. One on one. Let's see who comes out on top."  
"You're on, Soldier Boy." she grinned back wickedly, knowing how much he hated the nickname.  
"Get your gear on. Then you better run for your life. I will get you for that." He laughed, tossing her a mask. "And be glad I told you to wear dark colors. Otherwise you'd stick out like a sore thumb."  
"I'll thank you later. After I've won." She said, tossing her head back confidently.  
He pushed at her playfully, "Quit your yapping and put the gear on." then pulled his own mask over his face.

"I look like one of your soldiers." Jess said from beneath her mask.  
"Noo. You're much cuter." Becker said from the ground where he loaded up the guns.  
"Do you compliment all of your soldiers like that?" She chuckled.  
"Nope. Just the one named Parker."  
"Hmm…yeah, he's a nice guy, I suppose."  
"Not. Him." Becker said, trying to force back his laughter.  
"If you say so!" Jess laughed, taking her loaded gun from his hand and heading towards the woods. "Come on, slowpoke! Come and get me!"  
Becker laughed as he picked up his gun and chased after her yelling, "I always do, don't I?"

Becker ducked down low behind the trunk of the tree, watching Jess from a distance. He had a clear shot, and if he shot her now, he'd be in the lead. But he waited, and he watched. Even under all that paint splattered gear, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He had to admit, he'd gotten quite lucky in catching her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was brilliant, and she really did have quite the shooting hand. If his own paint splattered outfit was proof enough. She never did cease to amaze him, there was always a new talent or trick or secret she had hidden; his favorite thing was discovering them little by little. He watched as she stopped and scanned the area around her, taking in every detail so she could try to find him. He knew if she just walked forward and to the left just a bit, she would be able to see him. He wondered if he should jump up and shoot her now, take the lead and run off before she could even shoot him back, or, if he should stay where he was and continue to watch her silently and possibly give his position up and let her take the lead. He was always quite the gentleman to her, but this was war - he still owed her a shot for the Soldier Boy comment - and this was his game. No way was he just going to let Jess win! He got his gun ready, then jumped up, the leaves around him immediately alerting Jess to his position. He aimed and he shot, getting her right in the shoulder. But just before he could run off, he tripped over his own two feet. Jess was on him in seconds.  
"SOLDIER DOWN!" He yelled as she rushed towards him, getting quite a few shots in at the same time.  
She laughed as she hovered above him, then slowly took off her mask. "Awww, did you want me to help you up?" She mocked.  
Becker slid his own mask off and pouted playfully up at her.  
"You're just mad because you know this means I win." She laughed, offering her hand to him.  
"No way. This game is not over!" He declared, taking her hand and letting her pull him up.  
"That's what you said when I beat you the last time. I won fair and square. Stop being such a sore loser." She put her hands on her hips, pursed her lips and glared at him.  
Becker pouted and did his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, knowing it always worked for Connor.  
"Don't you look at me like that! I won and I expect my prize!"  
He grumbled as he looked down at his feet and kicked at the dirt, "Fine. You win."  
"And my prize?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him.  
He grinned up at her, then slowly stepped forward, removed the gloves from his hand so he could properly put his hand on her cheek, leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.  
"How was that?" He asked, leaning his forehead on hers.  
"Perfect. As always." She smiled. "But I could also go for some fudge."  
He laughed and placed another quick kiss on her lips, "You got it, beautiful."


End file.
